In various embodiments of the previously disclosed GeoSweep, Treasure Hunt and Free2Play game, the prizes that players may win, e.g., by “owning” one or more selected grid units, are limited to real-world prizes or in-game bonuses. Even in the Treasure Hunt embodiments, the players' winnings for digging a particular grid unit are restricted to similar types of prizes. Furthermore, the manner in which these prizes or in-game bonuses may be won is fairly limited—e.g., by selecting one particular grid unit over another. As a result, players may get bored with the game over time or may not be sufficiently motivated by the game or the potential prizes to continue to play the game.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide the players with a more dynamic gaming environment and user experience by offering additional ways to play games such as the map-based GeoSweep, Treasure Hunt or Free2Play. Players, in return, may be more satisfied by finding the game more engaging and appealing, even after multiple rounds. As an additional benefit, these new gaming features may interest players unfamiliar with the game, further increasing the fan base.
Additionally, there is a need to offer additional types of prizes beyond those currently available and to allow other interactions between users and the map-based gameboard. This would not only provide players with a greater incentive to play, but it may also provide the players with additional motivation to return to the game after each iteration of GeoSweep, Treasure Hunt or other map-based games.